A Sister's Love
by ElementalPrincessZoxi26
Summary: Who would have known that the next Captain of squad three would be the sister of Ichimaru himself? Kaya Ichimaru takes over for her brother and goes on a quest to redeem him and bring him back to the side of good.
1. Kaya

P.S. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!1

The heat of the summer was effecting all of the inhabitants of the Sereitei. Soul Reapers were walking in groups around the market place. Well, all for Kibone that is. He walked alone in a deserted part of the market place that was near the western gate. As he walked he noticed a girl, who looked like she had just entered the Sereitei. He stopped.

"Excuse me," Kibone called to the girl.

The girl turned around to face him, her bright blue eyes full of fear. She began to back away and then ran away from him.

"Wait," Kibone stated as he chased after the girl, "I just want to talk to you."

As he chased after her, he made sure to keep his hand away from his Zanpuk-to. He did not want to alarm the poor girl. After chasing her for twenty minutes, the two of them came to a dead end. The girl turned around to face Kibone, her greyish white hair slightly covering her face.

"Now that I've found you I just want to talk," Kibone stated.

"Who are you," The girl asked, her eyes now confusion.

"I am the third seat of Squad three. My name is Kibone. Now, if you don't mind me asking who are you?"

"Kaya. I have to ask you something. Do you know where the house of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads is?"

"I could take you there, but what business do you have there?"

"I need to speak with Head Captain Yamamoto about my brother. "

"Oh, well then follow me."

Kibone lead Kaya back to the headquaters of the thirteen court guard squad. As soon as they entered the main complex, they saw Head Captain Yamamoto. Kaya walked voer to him and the two of them entered the meeting room. Kibone went back outside and later met up with Yumichika.

"Hey Kibone," Yumichika stated, "Who was that girl you brought to the main complex?"

"Her name was Kaya," Kibone replied.

"Ah i thought that was Kaya," Kyoraku stated.

"Captain Kyoraku," Kibone stated as he turned to face him.

"Did you get her last name," Yumichika asked, "I'd like to know who this Kaya girl is."

"Did she by any chance have greyish white hair and bright blue eyes," Kyoraku asked.

"Yes," Kibone replied, "How did you know?"

"Because I've met her before," Kyoraku stated, "well see you two later."

Kyoraku left and so did Kibone. As Kibone entered the main complex, he saw Kaya exit the captain's meeting room. She was wearing a Soul Reapers uniform and a Captain's Hatori. She walked passed him and disappeared down a hallway. Kibone looked bakc at where he had seen Kaya disappear. He took off his glasses, cleaned them, and then put them back on. Suddenly, a hell butterfly appeared before him.

"All members of squad three please report to your barracks," The voice stated.

Kibone walked toward the barracks of his squad. Along the way, he ran into Izuru. THe two of them walked together to the barracks.

"Hey Izuru," Kibone stated, "What is this all about? I mean first Ichimaru betrays the Soul Society with Aizen and now this."

"I wish i knew Kibone," Izuru replied, "but i am as informed as you are."

The two of them walked into the barracks. As soon as they walked through the crowd, they knew why they were here. They looked upon Kaya who was standing on a podium. She looked a lot different than when Kibone first met her. Her greyish white hair was now back in a long braid that reached her waist. Her bright blue eyes were cheerful. Kibone and Izuru looked at each other. To them she looked like a female version of Gin Ichimaru.

"Good after noon," Kaya stated, a smile spread across her face, "As you all are aware, your squad has no captain. Well not anymore. Before I continue i think you should at least know my name. My name is Kaya Ichimaru, and i am the new Captain of squad three. Now you all are dismissed."

No one moved. Every member of the squad, including Izuru and Kibone, were in shock. THe new Captain of their squad had the last name Ichimaru. After the shock had settled, all of the members left, except for kibone and izuru. The two of them approached their new Captain.

"Oh hello," Kaya greeted, "You must be my Assistant Captain, Izuru."

"yes mam," Izuru replied.

"Ah, Kibone," Kaya stated, "my dear third seat, how are you?"

"Good Captain," Kibone replied, "If you don't mind me asking about your last name . . ."

"You must be wondering if i am related to Gin Ichimaru," Kaya interrupted, "The answer to that question is yes. He's my older brother. You both still looked surprised."

"It's just you look so much like him," Izuru stated, "You have the exact same eye and hair color. Even your smiles are the same, but you're jsut so . . . so"

"Young," Kaya asked, "Yes I know that i am a little young."

"Just out of curiousity," Kibone began to say, "How old are you?"

"Well, lets see," Kaya replied, "My brother was about tweleve when he started here, so that makes me eleven."

"Eleven," Izuru repeated, "your that young, but you look at least sixteen."

"i get that a lot," Kaya replied, "Now if you two will excuse me, i have to go talk to some of the captains."

Kaya walked away from the two men and into the main complex. As she walked, she knew she was getting odd looks from the other soul reapers. Finally, after minutes of walking she ran into two familiar faces. She smiled at the approaching Jushiro and Kyoraku.

"Is that you little Ichimaru," Jushiro asked.

"I knew that was you that Kibone escorted heree this morning," Kyoraku stated.

"That's Captain Ichimaru Jushiro," Kaya replied, "how have you been?"

"Great, " Jushiro stated, "It's just i haven't seen you since you were very little."

"I know," kaya replied, "at least i have two friends amongst the Captains. Now i have to ask a favor from both of you."

"and what would that be," Kyoraku asked.

"Well, i fullfilled part of my brother's wish," kaya replied.

"What do you mean by part," Jushiro asked.

"Well, the day Aizen betrayed the Soul Society, gin sent me a letter," Kaya explained, "he told me to take over for him as Captain. Then he wanted me to help him with a plan he is hatching aginst Aizen."

"Kaya, Gin could just be," Jushiro began to say.

"I know what you are going to say Jushiro," Kaya interrupted, "Gin is just using me, but you're wrong. My nii-san would never do that to me. I know that he is plotting against Aizen to betray him for the Soul Society. I have to help him."

"Listen to us Kaya," Kyoraku stated, "We are not going to let you go get yourself in trouble. And we are not going to let you go to Hueco Mundo by yourself. "

"I would like to see you two try and stop me," Kaya replied as she stormed away from them.

Kaya walked into her room and slammed the door. She walked over to the mirror that was on her dressing table. She sat down and put her hands to her head. she had to think of someway to get to Hueco Mundo without any of the others knowing she ever left or that where she was going.

"Don't think i haven't sensed you Byakuya," Kaya stated.

Kaya turned around to see the emotionless Captain standing in her door way. He walked in and closed the door. Kaya rose from her spot and walked over to her Byakuya. she smiled her usual smile and byakuya replied with a smile.

"Welcome Captain Ichimaru," Byakuya greeted.

"You know to call me Kaya," Kaya replied, "what are you doing here Byakuya?"

"Can't an old friend come say hello?"

"We have never even met before."

"I know, but your brother talked about you all the time, so i practically know you. What are you planning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Byakuya?"

"You know wxactly what i am talking about. I know that you are planning on going to Hueco Mundo to try and bring your brother back here and turn him good again."

"You're wrong. I just want my brother back. He never turned evil. He has always been good. So next time you try and turn me against my brother, get your facts straight."

"i am not trying to turn you against Gin, i just don't want you to get hurt when you go to Hueco Mundo."

"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that i am going to help you get to Hueco Mundo."

"Really? That doesn't sound like you at all Byakuya."

"If you want to go i think you should leave tonight."

"Why tonight?"

"Well, you just became a Captain only an hour ago, so its safe to say Head Captain won't sack you."

"Thank You Byakuya. There is only one little problem, i don't know how to get to Hueco Mundo."

"Then i suggest you go to the land of the living and talk to kisuke urahara."

"I'll do that."

That night, Kaya went on a "call" to the land of the living. Her main goal was to find Kisuke Urahara and politley ask him to escort her to Hueco Mundo. It only took her a few minutes to find Kisuke's shop. She entered the small, but tasteful shop. Behind the counter was a man wearing a white and green stripped hat. she walked over to the man.

"Are you Kisuke Urahara," Kaya asked.

"Well, well, well," Kisuke replied as he stood up from where he sat behind the counter, "There's a voice i have not heard in a long time. is that you little Ichimaru?"

"I would prefer you call me Captain Ichimaru," Kaya replied, "Listen i need to ask you a favor."

"Say no more, i know why you have come here. You've come here to convince me to help you get to Hueco Mundo, am i right?"

"Yes. Can you help me?"

"Of course i can. The question is what do you want in Hueco Mundo?"

"I want to see my brother. "

"Ah, a family matter. Well then i shall help you. get ready, i'm going to make the portal right here."

Hueco Mundo was hotter than any other place that ever existed. Take the Sahara, Gobi, and every other desert on earth, and now take every desert in the universe and times that times five. You still don't get how hot Hueco Mundo is. Anyway, back to the story. As Kaya exited the portal that Kisuke had made for her, she threw her hand up to shade her eyes from the intense light hte sun was emmitting. She began to walk toward a palace she could see off in the distance.

Inside the palace, Gin was just waking up from a nap. He sat up and stretched out his arms as he let out a long yawn. He then got up and began his usual leaisure stroll of the palace. Along the way he greeted every Espada he came to. As he ws walking, however, he stopped when he heard a voice come over the intercom.

"Gin, would you please report to my chamber immeadiately," Aizen stated.

Gin headed toward Aizen's room. As soon as he entered, the doors closed behind him and he stared at an uneasy looking Aizen. He raised an eyebrow to the odd spectacle before him.

"What's wrong Aizen," GIn asked, "you look a little unnerved by something."

"A Captain from the 13 Court Guard Squads has just entered Hueco Mundo and is advancing toward us," Aizen replied.

"I don't see the problem. What can one little captain do to us?"

"have you not sensed the spiritual pressure he is emmitting."

"Now that you mention it, i have sensed an unusually high spiritual pressure. You think it's the Captain's?"

"I know it is. I would go as far to say that his spiritual pressure exceeds my own. That is why i sent someone out there to capture him."

"Who'd you send?"

"Ulquiorra."

This is Chapter one. Chapter two is on its way and is currently in the writing process. So please read and review and tell me who you want Kaya to end up with in the end.


	2. Meetings

In the desert, Kaya stopped walking. She didn't stop because she was tired or hot. It was because there was a person between her and the palace. She looked up to the tall man, who wore a very depressed look on his face. He was dressed in white. Kaya placed her right hand on her sword.

"Who are you," kaya asked.

"I believe i should be asking you that," Ulquiorra replied, "Where is the captain from the thirteen court guard squads?"

"That would be me. I am the captain of squad three."

"You are nothing more than a child."

"Look, just because I'm a little young, doesn't mean i cannot fight."

"I refuse to fight a mere child."

Ulquiorra turned around and began to walk back toward the palace. Kaya ran after him, but she couldn't keep up. She finally shunpo-ed in front of him. He merely pushed her aside and teleported into the palace. Kaya stood up and brushed off her hatori.

"Jerk," kaya stated, "at least he lead me here. Now i just need to figure out how to get in."

Just as she said that, a door to the palace opened. She jumped at the sudden appearance of the door. However, she did not hesitate to enter the door. As soon as she entered, the door disappeared. She continued her walk through the large palace. She soon came upon a large room with a throne on the far side. The door closed and locked. Kaya turned and tried to open the door.

"So the captain in Hueco Mundo is really a girl," Aizen stated.

"Don't underestimate someone by their spiritual pressure," Kaya replied as she turned to face Aizen, who was now standing only a few feet away from her.

Gin and Tôsen stood next to him. Aizen looked upon Kaya. Gin wore an unusual look on his face. Instead of grinning his usual grin, he had a look of deep thought across his face.

"Who are you," Aizen asked.

"I am the Captain of Squad three," Kaya replied, "My name is Kaya..."

"Aizen a word," Gin stated.

Gin and Aizen walked a few feet away from Kaya. Aizen looked upon Gin with a surprised look upon his face.

"What is it Gin," Aizen asked.

"This young girl," Gin replied, "Kaya, i think we should keep an eye on her."

"Because of her spiritual pressure."

"Yes."

"Fine, i will listen to you."

Aizen and Gin turned back to Kaya. He smiled a kind smile.

"My dear, forgive my rudeness," Aizen stated, "I am . . ."

"I know who you are," Kaya replied, "Aizen. You're the reason i came here."

"Then may i ask why?"

"I have come to see my brother."

"Well, Gin shall show you to your room and he can help you find your . . . brother."

Gin began to walk out of the room and kaya followed him. As she walked behind him, she kept her eyes on him. They walked for a few minutes until they came upon a white door. Gin opened it and walked in, followed by Kaya. The door closed silently, leaving the two alone in the room.

"Well, i hope you like your room," Gin stated.

"Gin," Kaya replied, tears welling up in her eyes, "is that really you?"

"Yes it is Kaya."

Kaya ran and wrapped her arms around her brother. Gin wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. Kaya began to cry into his chest. She looked up at his face, tears rolling down her face.

"I thought i had lost you," Kaya cried.

"I'm sorry Kaya," Gin apologized, "I should have told you about my plan."

"I came here to find you. Everyone in the Soul Society thinks you are a traitor, but i know you nii-san. You would never betray the soul society."

"How do you know that?"

"Because if you did that would mean betraying me.."

"I know, i am sorry if i hurt you."

"I've come here to bring you back Gin."

"NO!"

"What do you mean no?"

"I have to say here."

"No, I'm taking you back."

"Listen to me little sister, I have to stay here."

"Fine, then I'm staying too."

"FINE!"

Gin stormed out of the room. Kaya turned to face the only window in her room. Her door opened and in walked Ulquiorra. Kaya quickly corrected her expression and put on a smile.

"Hello," kaya greeted, "you must be one of Aizen's Espadas."

"Yes, i am Ulquiorra Schiffer," Ulquiorra replied, "I came here to tell you that Aizen wishes to have a word with you. I shall escort you there."

"Thank you."

In Aizen's room, Kaya was led in by Ulquiorra. He left, leaving Aizen and kaya alone. Aizen walked over to her.

"So dear Kaya," Aizen stated, "I have a question to ask you?"

"And what is that," Kaya asked.

"What is your relation to Gin?"

"Oh you mean nii-san."

"Nii-san? Oh, i see he's your brother."

"Exactly."

Aizen placed his hand on her shoulder. A ripple of energy surrounded her and Kaya appeared in her true form. She was actually sixteen instead of eleven. She broke away from Aizen and stared at him with a look of pure shock.

"How did you break my kidô," Kaya asked.

"Simply," Aizen replied, "I don't know how, but now i see your true age. Why the disguise?"

"Nii-san told me to put it on, just until he told me it was okay to take it off."

"I see, protecting you. How sweet of him. Now one more question, that Zanpaku-to at your side, what is its name and power?"

"That is none of your concern at the moment."

"Really, how interesting."

"I see it has peeked your interest. However, i shall not lend you the power."

"Why would you think i want your power?"

"I can read minds Aizen."

"Ah."

"So let me make this clear right now. If you even think about hurting my brother, i will not hesitate to use the full power of my Zanpaku-to against you."

"My, my, you seem to love your brother very much."

"Oh yes i love my nii-san."

"If you would like, i could have one of my espadas show you around the palace."

"I think i can find my way around."

Kaya walked out of Aizen's room. As she walked around, she observed all of the espadas that were in the hall. However, when she approached a room, she bumped into someone and fell. She looked up and saw a blue haired Espada. She gazed at him. You see Grimmjow had just gotten out of the training area and he was not wearing his vest, revealing his entire upper torso. He had a towel swung around his neck.

"Hey you okay," Grimmjow asked as he helped Kaya up.

"I'm fine," Kaya replied, "I'm kaya Ichimaru, the Captain of squad three."

"Ah, so you're the captain from the thirteen court guard squads that came here. WAIT! Did you just say Kaya Ichimaru?"

"Yes."

"So you're Lord Gin's sister?"

"Yes. So i take you are the sexta Espada, Grimmjow?"

"How did you know?"

"I knew you had blue hair and i can see the six on your back."

"Ah. So do you need help finding your way around?"

"Yeah, i guess i do."

The two of them walked around the palace. As they walked, other espadas would stare at them. It was odd to see Grimmjow with anyone, especially a girl who was a soul reaper. The two of them finally came upon her room. Kaya walked in and Grimmjow left. As Kaya turned toward the window of her room, she saw a figure in the shadows.

"Who's there," Kaya asked.

"Sorry if i startled you my dear," The Espada replied as he stepped into the light, "i am the chief scientist here. I am Szayelaporro Grantz, the octava Espada."

"Let me guess, my brother sent you here to check up on me."

"No, Aizen sent me here as your guardian while you are here."

"My what?"

"Your guardian. If you need anything, just ask me."

"Um, Szayel, can i call you Szayel?"

"Sure, why not."

"Um, never mind."

Back in the Soul Society, Jûshirô was walking around the main complex of the Thirteen Court Guard squads. He had not seen Kaya since the yesterday. He was worried that she had gone off and done something she would regret. He arrived at the door to her room.

"Kaya may i come in," Jûshirô asked as he knocked on her door.

"Checking up on her, Jûshirô," Kyôraku questioned as he walked over to Jûshirô.

"Ah, Shunsui. I was going to talk to kaya."

"Well, has she answered yet?"

"No."

"Then just go in."

Kyôraku walked into the empty room followed by Jûshirô. The two of them looked at the abandoned room. They had expected to see Kaya sitting in her window staring out over the cherry blossom trees. However, there was no sign of her.

"Where is she," Jûshirô asked.

"Um, Jûshirô look at this," Kyôraku stated as he turned around with a piece of paper in his hand.

"What is that," Jûshirô asked.

"A letter from Kaya."

"What does it say?"

"It says that she went to Hueco Mundo."

"Of course she did."

"There's more. She's going to help with our plans on the winter war."

"Let me read it! 'To whoever is reading this, I Kaya Ichimaru, have gone to Hueco Mundo in order to bring back my brother, Gin Ichimaru. I also plan on learning Aizen's plan for the winter war. I will help out in anyway i can here, but if i do not show up when Aizen invades Karakura town, something has gone wrong. Either Aizen figured out my plan or something worse has happened to me. Please do not worry about me, i will be fine. After all, i am the captain of squad three now. Yours truly, kaya Ichimaru.'"

"How did she know about the winter war?"

"I told her," Byakuya stated.

Byakuya entered the room as Jûshirô and Kyôraku turned to face him.

"You told her," Kyôraku asked.

"She wanted to know, so i told her everything," Byakuya replied.

"And I take it you took her to Kisuke Urahara so he could take her to Hueco Mundo," Jûshirô questioned.

"Well, when you put it like that, you make it sound like i did something bad," Byakuya replied.

"YOU DID," Kyôraku shouted, "Now Kaya is in danger."

"She's not in danger," Byakuya replied, "She can handle herself."


	3. Revelation

Back in Hueco Mundo, Kaya was sitting on the roof of the palace, staring out at the night sky. She still wore her soul reaper uniform and captain's hatori, even though Aizen gave her a uniform to wear. A gentle, warm breeze blew, which blew her silvery white hair back. She stood up.

"How long did you plan on standing there," Kaya asked as she turned around to meet the gaze of Szayelaporro.

"How long have you known I've been out here," Szayelaporro asked reply.

"Since i first came out here."

"Why are you out here?"

"I just needed a quiet place to think. I like staring out at the sky. It helps me clear my head."

Kaya winced in pain and stepped back toward the edge of the roof. Szayelaporro stepped toward her, but she put her hands up.

"Are you okay," Szayelaporro asked.

"I'm fine," kaya replied, "I've just felt a little ill since i arrived here."

"Hm, that sounds odd."

"Yeah, t-tell me about . . . it. . . ."

Kaya stumbled backwards and fell off the roof.

"KAYA," Szayelaporro yelled as he dove off the roof after her.

When he caught up with her unconscious body, he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. All espadas could fly, so he got close to the palace wall and pushed off. That little amount of energy was all he needed to fly. He flew into one of the windows and landed in a hallway not far from his laboratory. He ran with her in his arms. As soon as he reached the door to his laboratory , he kicked down the door and proceeded down the stairs. He could get a new door, but he could not get a new kaya. When he finally arrived into the medical part of his lab, he set Kaya down on a bed and ran to a nearby table. He grabbed a small vile full of a purple liquid. He ran back over to kaya's side and tilted her head up. He poured the purple liquid into her mouth. Just as he did that, he eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Szayel, what just happened," Kaya asked.

"Well, i don't know exactly," Szayelaporro replied, "I would like to run some tests to see what actually happened to you."

"Okay, so what a swab of my throat is all you want?"

"Actually i wanted to draw some blood."

"Come again?"

"I'm going to draw some blood."

Szayelaporro reached over to the table and grabbed a syringe. When he turned around, he met the terrified eyes of kaya, and the point of her Zanpaku-to. Her bright blue eyes were wide with fear.

"Stay away from me," Kaya stated.

"Kaya what's wrong," Szayelaporro asked as he walked toward her.

"I said STAY BACK," Kaya shouted as she swung her Zanpaku-to at Szayelaporro.

He dodged her blade, by rolling on the ground. By the time he got back to his feet, Kaya was already to the door of his lab. He chased after her, the syringe still in his hand.

"Now i regret breaking down my door," Szayelaporro thought.

Kaya partial ran and partial shunpo-ed away from Szayelaporro, increasing the distance between him and her considerably. She kept looking over her shoulder, to see if Szayelaporro was getting closer to her. As she was looking back, she ran into something, well it was more of a someone. She looked up from where she sat on the floor to see, Szayelaporro. Szayelaporro helped her up, but she fought him. He grabbed her arm.

"Please kaya, if i take blood it will help me see what is wrong with you," Szayelaporro stated soothingly.

"No, you're lying," Kaya shouted, "Just let me go!"

"It will only hurt for a second."

Szayelaporro moved the needle of the syringe closer to kaya's arm. She gazed at it and raised her free hand. A bright light began to form in her hand. He stopped what he was doing and looked at the light. In a bright flash, the energy shot out and pushed him away from her. He hit the wall and slid down it. Just as that happened, Gin came running around the corner and ran to Kaya, who he embraced in his arms.

"Kaya," Gin stated, "what's wrong? I sensed a great rise in your spiritual pressure."

"Allow me to explain Lord Gin," Szayelaporro replied as he stood up, "I was merely going to draw some blood from her, and she started to freak out."

"Why were you going to draw blood?"

"She's ill. I won't know what with until i draw blood and run some tests."

"Please don't let him do it Gin," Kaya cried, as she buried her face in his chest, "Please."

"Give that syringe to me, Szayelaporro," Gin stated.

Szayelaporro handed Gin the syringe. Gin muttered some sort of kidô and kaya fell into his arms, unconscious. Gin held her as he handed Szayelaporro the syringe.

"Do it quickly," Gin stated, "That sleeping spell will only last for an hour."

"If i may ask, why is she so afraid of needles," Szayelaporro asked as he began to draw blood.

"Well, you see, when she was alive she was a very sick child. She was constantly getting shots and IV's at the hospital. When she died and came to the soul society, she told me about that and how much she feared syringes, but since she was always so sick, she had to deal with her fear."

"Oh, the poor girl. There all done. Now I'll just take this back to my lab and run the tests."

"Okay, I'm going to take Kaya back to her room."

Gin walked back down the hall, with Kaya still in her arms. As he kicked down her door and entered her room, he gently laid her down in her bed and covered her with a white silk sheet. He pulled up a chair and sat by her side. He held his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Kaya," Gin stated out loud, "I am so sorry. I promise, I'll make everything right. I just need to know how."

"First you can let us take Captain Kaya back to the Soul Society with us," Izuru replied.

Gin turned to the door of Kaya's room to see Izuru and Kibone. The two of them entered the room and walked over to Kaya's bedside. Gin began to grin his usual grin.

"Well, how are you Izuru," Gin asked, as he stood up.

"I'm well Gin," Izuru replied.

"Who's your friend," Gin questioned.

"I am the new third seat of squad three," Kibone replied, "Makoto Kibone."

"Ah, so let me guess you two have come here to take my darling sister, your captain back to the soul society."

"Yes," Izuru answered.

"Take her," Gin stated.

"And we won't take no," Kibone began to argue, "What did you say?"

"I said take her," Gin replied, "I do not want her here. It's too dangerous."

Izuru went over to Kaya's bed and picked her up. He cradled her in his arms. AS the two of them began to walk out, Gin called out to Izuru.

"Oh and Izuru," Gin called, "Watch my sister. If she gets hurt, I will personally hold you responsible."

Back in the Soul Society, Kaya began to wake up in her old room. As she woke up she saw that Jûshirô and Kyôraku were sitting by her bed. She sat up and grabbed her arm where Szayelaporro had drawn blood. Jûshirô and Kyôraku looked up and greeted Kaya's gaze with friendly eyes.

"Kaya you're back," The two shouted in unison as they hugged her.

"Yeah, why are you guys so glad to see me," Kaya asked as she pushed the two grown men off of her.

"Well, we came here to talk to you about something that happened while you were gone," Jûshirô stated.

"What could have possibly happened while I was gone for less than twenty-four hours," Kaya asked.

"Funny story, but lets introduce you to someone," Kyôraku replied, "Shusuke, get in here!"

Right at that moment, a tall man walked into the room. He wore a Captain's hatori. Kaya looked up at the man with eyes of confusion.

"Who are you," Kaya asked.

"I am Shusuke Amagai," Shusuke answered, "I take it you're Kaya Ichimaru the current captain of squad three."

"That's right. So who did you replace? Mayuri? Aizen? Tôsen?"

"Actually I will be working alongside you."

"AS an assistant?'

"As your partner. I am the second captain of squad three now."

"second captain? When was this decided?"

"When you were gone," Jûshirô answered.

"I was gpne for about twelve hours," Kaya stated, "How could they do something this rash in so little a time?"

"We needed more halp with the Kasameoji clan," Kyôraku replied.

"Did you just say Kasameoji clan," Kaya asked, "I have to go."

Kaya stood up, but as she did she doubled over in pain. Whatever she had contracted at Hueco Mundo had not gone away. The three Captains rushed to her, but she raised her hand to push them away. She then proceeded to run out of the room. However, she ran into the Kibone in the hall and fell into his arms. Kibone looked upon her with strange eyes.

"Are you alright captain," Kibone asked, as he held her in his arms, "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Kaya replied as she pushed Kibone away from her, "I just need some air."

Kaya ran away from Kibone. She continued down the hall and ran out into the court yard of the third squad's barracks. She stopped as soon as she felt out of breath. She doubled over to catch her breath. She tried to continue, but her heart began to race. She literally began to stumble as she walked. As soon as she reached the door, she fell to the ground and Gin opened the door dressed in his captains uniform.

"Hello Kaya, I take it you are not well," Gin stated as he helped her to her feet.

"How did you know," Kaya asked.

"Come on, your eyes are red, your pupils are dilated, and you're as white as your hatori."

"So, what did Szayelaporro find out?"

"Well, he is convinced that you were slipped something to make you sick."

"What though?"

"Well, he said that it was just a plant to make you ill."

"Quit skipping around my question Gin. What was it?"

"Canter berry root."

"Oh, that would make sense."

"THAT WOULD MAKE SENSE? What are you so happy about? I just told you that someone here has poisoned you, and you're happy about it?"

"Well, it could be worse."

"HOW COULD IT BE WORSE?"

"They could have poisoned me with something that killed me."

"I guess that would be worse. Come on let me carry you back to your squad's sick bay."

"Not so fast Gin," Tôshirô shouted as he ran through the gate, with his sword drawn.

"No, Tôshirô don't," Kaya screamed as she stepped between the young Captain and her brother.

"What do you think you're doing Kaya," Tôshirô asked as he halted his charge and sheathed his sword.

"I'm protecting my brother," kaya replied.

"Which she really doesn't need to do," Gin stated.

"Stay out of this Gin," Kaya snapped, "I'm doing this to protect you."

"And why are you doing that," Byakuya asked as he walked through the gate and approached the group.

"Like I said, I'm protecting my brother," Kaya repeated, a strange white aura began to form at her feet.

"Kaya calm down," Gin whispered.

"I am calm," Kaya replied through clenched teeth.

"You protect this traitor," Byakuya asked.

"Yes, because he is not a traitor," Kaya answered, "He has actually uncovered a plot here within the squads."

"What plot," Tôshirô asked.

"Someone has poisoned me," Kaya replied, "Gin was the one to figure that out."

"How do we know he did not poison you," Byakuya asked.

"Because he's my brother and he wouldn't do that to me," Kaya shouted.

In a bright flash of white light, Kaya transformed back into her true form, which shocked Tôshirô and Byakuya. Kaya turned toward Gin and saw the expression on his face. She knew she had transformed back into her true form and age. She sighed and turned to face the other two captains. However, when she turned, she fell to one knee. All three of the men ran to her side. Gin knelt down by her.

"Kaya," Gin stated.

"Get me back to the sick bay Gin," Kaya demanded, "it would seem that the poison affects me more in my real form, than my younger form."

Gin picked Kaya up and carried her back to the sick bay. As he entered the room, Jûshirô and Kyôraku stood up in amazement. He laid her down in the bed and turned to the other captains. Gin smiled his usual smile.

"Why hello there Jûshirô, Shunsui," Gin greeted.

"What are you doing here," Jûshirô asked.

"I'm here to look after Kaya," Gin replied.

"Gin, you really don't have to do that," Kaya stated.

"Oh yes I do," Gin replied, "You see when I left the Soul Society, I left you behind. I'm not going to do that again. I'm staying here with you from now on. I'm, going to see if head Captain Yamamoto will reinstate me as a captain."

"You were always so thoughtful of me Gin," Kaya whispered.

"Kaya how do you know he wasn't the one who poisoned you," Jûshirô stated.

"Listen Captain Tuberculosis I know my nii-san," Kaya replied, "he would never do anything like that to me. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to see a friend."

Kaya stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Gin alone with the others. He merely stood there and grinned his usual grin.

In a different part of the Soul Society that night, Ruruichio was just entering the Kasameoji palace. However, as she was walking she ran into an unexpected person. A masked man grabbed her and shunpo-ed out of the grounds and began to take her. At the third squad's barracks, a young blonde girl was knocking at the door. Izuru answered it.

"Who are you," Izuru asked.

"I'm a friend of kaya's," the girl answered, "My name is Ruruichio."

"Please come in."

Izuru guided her to the meeting room. The two of them sat down and poured them some tea.

"Please, tell me, where is Captain Ichimaru," Izuru asked.

"I can tell you that," Gin stated as he walked into the meeting room, "My sister has gone and done something to help this young lady. You are the Kasameoji Princess?"

"Yes," Ruruichio replied, "The adviser Kumoi, he is plotting to kill me. As soon as I arrived, Kaya came to me and took my place. Then as I hid, I saw her get taken by someone."

"So what we need to do is find her," Izuru stated, "maybe if we find Kibone, he'll lead us to Kaya."

In a secluded area, Kibone stood in a room with a cage. In the cage, a young blonde girl was in there. She stared at him with her bright green eyes.

"Why are you doing this," The girl asked.

"You could not possible understand," Kibone replied.

"Try me."

"No."

"Why are you so scared?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't fool me. I can see it in your eyes."

Kibone slammed the sheath of his sword against the top of the cage. The girl drew back in fear, but then stepped forward. Kibone left, leaving the girl unguarded. She smiled a devious smile and began to work a kidô on the lock.

"I'm glad he didn't figure out that I was really Kaya," Kaya thought, "now all I have to do is escape and get back to squad three barracks."

Back at squad three barracks, Kibone had just arrived. As soon as he entered the complex he ran into Gin. Gin grinned his usual grin and Kibone kept his emotions in check.

"And where have you been this fine evening third seat Kibone," Gin asked.

"I was just walking around the grounds," Kibone replied.

"Oh I see. I know this sounds really random, but have you seen my sister anywhere, while you were walking the grounds?"

"I have not. Now that I think about it the last time I saw Captain Ichimaru was when she was running to gate to see you."

"Oh, so you didn't see me when you kidnapped me from the Kasameoji clan," Kaya asked as she walked through the gate.

"What are you talking about," Kibone asked.

"You know good and well what I am talking about," Kaya replied, "You kidnapped me from the Kasameoji clan and then locked me up in some tower."

"is this true third seat Kibone," Gin asked.

"it most certainly is not," Kibone replied, "I have been out looking for you Captain Ichimaru."

"What happened to your spiritual pressure," Kaya asked, "when you captured me it was . . . different, but now it's normal."

"Kaya are you thinking what I am thinking," Gin asked.

"if what you're thinking is we split up and search the grounds for this intruder then yes," Kaya replied.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the line of you coming with me and Makoto going with Izuru to search," Gin stated.

"Sounds okay to me," Kaya replied.

Gin and Kaya began to walk toward the training area for squad three. However, they took the path through the woods, to avoid being detected. While they were walking, Kaya got the eerie sensation as if she were being watched. She stopped and turned around, but no one was there. When she turned back around, Gin was nowhere in sight.

"Great, now I've lost my brother," Kaya stated, "Guess I have to get there myself."

"if you think you are alone, then you're mistaken," Ulquiorra replied.

Kaya turned around and faced the Espada. Her eyes widened.

"U-Ulquiorra," Kaya asked.

"Hmph," Ulquiorra replied, "Not the reaction I was expecting, but I guess it will suffice."

"What are you doing here Ulquiorra?"

"I see you have reverted back to your true form."

"Just answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Well, I . . . I came here to give you this."

Ulquiorra held out his hand. In it was a black rose cut out of some type of crystal. Kaya hesitated, but then took it from his hand. She tried to put it on, but Ulquiorra quickly went behind her.

"Let me," Ulquiorra stated as he took the necklace and put in on her.

"Thanks," Kaya replied, her cheeks slightly red from a blush, "Now you'd better get out of here before any other Soul Reaper detects you."

"I was planning on it," Ulquiorra replied, "oh and by the way, if you ever need me, just grab the crystal and say my name. I will be by your side immediately."

"Thank you, again."

Ulquiorra vanished and Kaya began to walk back to the main complex for the thirteen court guard squads.


	4. Forgotten Past

It was morning by the time she had gotten back to the barracks of squad three. However, before she reached the barracks she ran into Gin. However, Gin did not wear his normal expression; instead he wore an expression of distress.

"What's wrong Gin," Kaya asked.

"Amagi has gone nuts and is gonna kill the head captain," Gin explained.

"WHAT?"

"Amagi's gonna…."

"I heard what you said! WHY ARE WE STANDING HERE! WE SHOULD GO HELP THE HEAD CAPTAIN?"

The two began to run to the spot where they had sensed the Head Captain's spiritual pressure. Sure enough when they arrived, Amagi was there in his Bankai state and so was Head Captain Yamamoto. Kaya drew her sword immediately and charged forward toward Amagi. Amagi saw this and sent out an arc of fire toward her. Kaya used her sword to block it. She panted.

"What's the matter girl, worn out," Amagi mockingly asked, "You can't beat my Bankai with a mere Zanpaku-tô."

"You're right," Kaya stated as she held her sword out in front of her, "So I guess I will have to use my Shikai."

"Kaya," Gin said, "You're…"

"Yes Gin, I have to…."

"Do what," Amagi chuckled.

"This," Kaya replied, "Scream, Ephemeral Nightmare."

The world seemed to ripple for a moment, if not just for a single second. The next thing Amagi knew, he was surround by a world of swirling blacks and reds and purples. He gripped his sword with both hands.

"What is this," Amagi shouted as he swung his sword at the air.

"This is Ephemeral Nightmare," Kaya's voice broke out from the colour.

Amagi thought he saw a shadow move and swung toward it.

"SO what exactly is this place," Amagi asked.

"This is the inner dream realm," Kaya chuckled as she stepped out of the mist of colour, "While you are in here, you are subject to my rule. Well, more of Nightmare's rule."

Amagi grinned and swung at Kaya. When his blade met her she disappeared in a stray of mist. Now she was going to have some fun…

On the outside, Amagi was lying on the ground. Gin and Kaya stood over him.

"Did you really have to do that," Gin asked.

"I don't like to do it either Gin, but I had to," Kaya sighed.

She sheathed her sword and began to walk away from the sight before her.

One week had passed since the Amagi incident. Kaya and Gin were now both the Captain of squad three and Ulquiorra, with Aizen's permission, stayed in the soul society with Kaya and Gin. Wherever Kaya was, Ulquiorra was only a few steps behind her. All seemed peaceful. It should have remained that way. That night was slightly cooler than other nights. Kaya sat in her room reading a book. She heard the door to her room open, but she did not look to see who it was. Ulquiorra walked over and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her away from her book.

"You're unusually quiet," Ulquiorra stated.

"It's been a quiet day," Kaya stated, "I thought I might enjoy it."

At that very moment, a hell butterfly flew in. Kaya received the message and then stood up. Ulquiorra did the same as well. However, kaya placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here Ulquiorra," Kaya stated as she shunpo-ed away.

Up on the hill, everyone was gathered. However, no one knew who sent the message that told them to meet up here. Kaya stood with Gin and Byakuya. As the three of them talked, they began to feel an unusual spiritual pressure. They all turned to see a tall wan who wore all white. Kaya felt she had seen him somewhere before, but could not remember exactly. Byakuya took the lead.

"Who are you," Byakuya asked, "and where is head captain Yamamoto?"

"He is no longer here," the man stated.

"Answer the other question, who are you," Kaya fiercely asked, moving up to where Byakuya stood.

"I am Muramasa," Muramasa introduced, "and I am here to bring about a new order. An order without Shinigami."

Kaya stood before the taller, auburn haired man, her sword drawn. She began to charge him. With one lightning fast Shunpo she arrived in front of him and attempted to land a blow. However, he merely stepped to one side and grabbed Kaya's wrist. He pulled her closer to him. Up close he kind of reminded Kaya of Ulquiorra. He smiled upon her.

"There may be room for you in my new order," Muramasa stated as he ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

Suddenly, Kaya felt a hand on her shoulder and was now back to where she was. She turned and met the green eyes of Ulquiorra. He released Kaya and began to walk toward Muramasa.

"Are you as freaked out as I am about this Gin," Kaya whispered to her brother.

"A little," Gin chuckled, "It's like the emospada was cloned, with a few changes, into the emopaku-to."

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Kaya's bright blue eyes shifted from her brother to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra now stood before Muramasa, who was only a few inches taller than him.

"Who are you," Ulquiorra asked both his tone and stance unchanged.

"I should be asking you that," Muramasa stated, "You are neither a Shinigami nor a Zanpaku-to, so what are you?"

"I am an Arrancar, I was sent here by my master."

"What is your relationship with Kaya Ichimaru?"

Kaya ran forward, not quite to where Ulquiorra was standing, but only past the front line. Both Ulquiorra and Muramasa glanced at her.

"How do you know me," Kaya demanded.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me," Muramasa chuckled as he shunpo-ed in front of her.

Ulquiorra stepped once again between Muramasa and Kaya. Muramasa stepped back and walked back to where the other Zanpaku-to stood.

"I'll be back Kaya," Muramasa stated.

"Oh no you don't," Kaya shouted, "I'm going to figure out how you know me!"

Kaya charged toward Muramasa, her sword once again drawn. An eerie red mist began to collect at her feet as she ran. Gin was the only one who knew what was about to happen.

"SCREAM, EPHEMERAL NIGHTMARE," Kaya exclaimed as she stopped short of Muramasa. The normal mixture of red, purple, and black reitsu appeared once again, but oddly shattered. Kaya stopped in her tracks.

"What," kaya looked at her sword, "Ephemeral?"

"Sorry Kaya, but I've decided that I don't need you anymore," A woman's voice called out over the distance.

Kaya looked upon the woman. She had short curly black hair and wore a ruffly top with a ripped skirt. She merely chuckled.

"You look surprised," She stated.

"Are you," Kaya began to ask.

However, before the woman could reply, Muramasa summoned his sword. He drove it into the ground, which sent out a shockwave toward the crowd of Shinigami. When they looked back, all the Zanpaku-to were gone. They had all entered the Seireitei and were attacking people. Kaya immediately jumped into action. She shunpo-ed to the nearest roof. She unsheathed her sword and began to run toward the nearest sign of trouble. However, she was intercepted by Byakuya.

"Out of my way Kuchiki," Kaya shouted.

Before she could Shunpo out of his way, he put his hands on her shoulders and threw her to the side, with him landing on top of her. When she looked up she saw the wave of cherry blossoms pass over them.

"Get to the land of the living and find Ichigo," Byakuya whispered.

"How will I know who he is," Kaya asked as she stood up and the two of them began to run,

"You'll just know, he's not that hard to spot." Byakuya launched her forward in time to avoid another attack.

As Kaya landed on the ground she looked back. Another wave of cherry blossoms had appeared. Byakuya flew away from Kaya to draw them away. However, the blossoms were faster than him. Before Kaya's eyes, the wave of cherry blossoms surrounded him and they crashed into a building.

"BYAKUYA," Kaya shouted, "BYAKUYA!"

With all her might she made her way for a senkaimon that Rukia had opened. She had to go to the land of the living to find this Ichigo person.


End file.
